From The Ritz to the Rubble
by Acid Burn Blush
Summary: PostHogwarts, PostHBP. HPDM slash!HGBZ,RW?. At 19 Harry is asked to adopt a child. This 3 year old is the product of the two people he loaths most,BBLSS. Can he do it? There is much more to this girl than anyone knows, except perhaps Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is an idea that I have been playing around with for a while and for some reason I just couldnt help but start writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recongnize is mine.**

"Please Mister Potter"

"But... how. This cant work, there's no way!"

"If there were any other options I would not bother you, but there isnt, not since the war took so many"

Harry Potter stared at his old Transfiguration Professor. She looked tired and stressed, a remarkable witch dealing with the aftermath of the war without the advice or wisdom of Dumbledore.

He knew she wasn't directly blaming him for all the deaths that were resulted from the war, but he still had the nagging feeling that it was his fault.

Harry sighed in defeat and looked at McGonagall.

"Isn't there anyone better suited than me?" he asked still clutching to some hope.

"No, only you can provide the proper protection necessary until we find an alternative solution" she replied.

"All right then tell me what I have to do" he said looking at the floor.

"Well lets finish the paperwork and then I will get into details" She said looking slightly relieved. As she handed Harry a stack of parchment.

He started filling out the proper information and wondered how on earth he got into this mess.

'Oh right, I'm Harry Potter, the world would explode if my life was normal' he thought.

Once he completed all of the paper work necessary he handed it back to his old professor.

"Well Mister Potter, You now adopted Evangelina Ava Lestrange-Snape" she said calmly.

"What? Since when did Snape have a kid?" he asked outraged.

"The little girl is three years old, she is the daughter of ,yes, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. She was found in Nocturn Alley only knowing her name and basic information. She was instructed, by we assume her parents, to get to Hogwarts. However she can not remember anything other than that, we assume that she had been obliviated before her parents fled." McGonagall said looking worried

Snape and Bellatrix had been among the group of death eaters that disappeared after the war was over.

"How do we know they wont come back for her? This is dangerous" Harry said angrily. He was disgusted that they would obliviate a three year old but he wasn't shocked.

"Yes but you have defeated Voldemort, you can protect her.She cannot be held in an orphanage because there is too much to risk with the other children. No one will take her and I am counting on you. I will finish this and let you go and prepare for her arrival, I will send you an owl in two days. Goodbye Mister Potter" She said politely.

Still peeved Harry stood up and went to the fireplace. He grabbed floo powder and stepped in.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's Flat" He closed his eyes let the magic take him home.

He stumbled out of the fireplace extremely ungracefully and coughed up the soot that was lodged in his throat.

He was so glad he stopped wearing glasses cause he was positive that they would be shattered on the floor right now.

Getting up and feebly trying to dust off the black mess that was stuck to his clothing he looked around.

He had lived alone here for half a year when the war was over. He was eighteen and all he did all day was drink firewhiskey and sit in the dark. Finally his friends had worried themselves to the bone and Hermione showed up with her bags saying that she and Victor Krum had broken up and she didn't want Harry to waste away alone.

If he was to waste away he would do it under her supervision.

Their apartment was strange indeed, while Harry had turned out to be a neat freak. Hermione was not. She did try to lean up after herself and they lived together just fine. When harry had lived alone, all of his furniture was dark which only fed his depression. He hardly had anything worth looking at and he only had one window that was constantly closed.

Hermione redecorated to say the least. They had bright orange couches with plum purple pillows. They had a massive bookshelf that was busting right next to their muggle tv. Lime green squashy arm chairs sat in front of the fireplace and their coffee table was glass with an unbreakable charm placed on it.

The walls of the Living room were a pretty shade of lavender and Hermione magically installed floor to ceiling windows so there would be more light, You couldn't tell from outside of the building, but it did make a significant difference.

He walked into the hallway. The hall was painted with an ethereal white paint. Pictures of their hogwarts years lined the walls and reminded them of their happiest days.

One of the things that harry concluded during his self induced exile was that he was attracted to males a lot more than he was to females.

One night after coming home from 'exploring his sexuality' at one of the clubs in London, Harry found Hermione with an almost empty wine bottle and loud music playing as she painted an intricate design on the hallway wall. Harry decided to join her and they painted all over the wall and finished it off with a multicolored spray paint that reminded Harry of a picture of a galaxy he had seen once.

Something people didnt know about the bookwormish girl was that she was very in love with music. Rock music especially and thats how Harry managed to get over his depression so fast. She almost literally drowned him in music.

Harry let his hand trace over the black paint that swirled down the hallway as he looked at each picture that hung.

He stopped at his favorite, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all making strange faced into the camera. Harry had his green eyes crossed and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, Hermione stretched her mouth out with her fingers as she stared wide eyed at the camera and Ron held his breath so his cheeks puffed out and he stared down his long nose.

The picture trio stopped their face making and stated laughing at Harry. He just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen walls were bright yellow, another installment of Hermione's. The counters were white and tiled with small little snitches flying around.

Sitting on one of the tall stools drinking lemonade and reading was Harry's best friend. Hermione.

She looked up when he came in, she smiled brightly and went to pour him a glass of lemonade as he sat down in the stool next to hers.

"What did McGonagall want?" she asked when she sat down again.

Hermione had grown into a very pretty young woman. Her chestnut brown hair was no longer bushy, since she and Harry had found a shampoo and conditioner system that fixes that right up. Her large brown eyes, lined with long thick lashes were intense and understanding. She had a small nose that was slightly upturned and her small pouty pink mouth was inviting to men if they weren't getting their head chewed off by her.

If he wasnt completely turned off by girls and she wasnt so sisterlike with him, he would definatly consider her.

"McGonagall wants me to adopt a child" he mumbled. The facial change that happened to Hermione's face was amusing to watch.

"What? Why on earth would she want that? You're only nineteen years old you don't need a kid!" she said outraged.

"Because the orphanages are full and this child needs extra protection that only I can give" Harry mumbled.

"Besides its only temporary anyway, until they find an alternative solution" Harry added.

"Why does the kid need extra protection, who are its parents?" she asked suspiciously.

"Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange had an affair and didn't use condoms" Harry said disturbed by his own mental picture. Hermione paled and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Harry, they could come back at anytime and try to take their child back! This is very dangerous" she exclaimed.

"I know, I tried to get out of it and all, but thats part of the reason the little girl cant go to an orphanage and no one wants to take her in. She's only three Hermione and they say she's been obliviated to not know anything about her parents." Harry said trying to calm his friend down.

"They had a little girl? And they obliviated a child? Don't they know that that could permanently damage her growing brain and she could have problems with memory when she gets older!" Hermione exclaimed ranting on about child abuse.

"Hermione its done, I already did most of the paper work. I have to prepare an extra bedroom for her, we have two days can you help me?" Harry asked begging his best friend with his eyes.

"Of course Harry" she said looking at her friend sympathetically.

"Thank you. By the way has Ron written yet?" he asked noticing pig perched by the window.

"Oh yes I nearly forgot. He wrote us all the way from America, poor Pig he was exhausted when he came." Hermione said pointing to the open letter at the end of the counter.

"I'll read it later, how is his quidditch practice going?" harry asked resting his head on his hand. Ron was on a professional quidditch team and they were practicing in America this year.

"He says it going great. He really likes California, and I think he mentioned a girl he met there" she said smiling. Her and Ron never worked out, they were too close. Like her and Harry.

"That's good to hear. Im glad he's enjoying it" Harry said smiling.

"Well we should start making that new room for our new roommate." Hermione said getting up.

"You're right" Harry grumbled

"As always" she said smirking. He playfully shoved her as they went down the hall.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

After three hours of hard work they managed to finish the room.

It was somewhat small because they had to cram it in between their bedrooms. The walls were charmed to fade in an out of different colors. The little bed had a black metal frame with moons and stars all over it. The covers were a light purple with several shades of blue swirled around in it. There was a little book shelf with picture books and children novels. Hermione insisted that the little girl should be exposed to reading at a young age. A miniature desk with colored pencils and crayons lined the wall next a large window with sheer pink curtains. An empty pink wardrobe had flowers painted all over it thanks to Hermione. There were floating stars and planets that lit up the room with a snap of fingers. Both Hermione and Harry were somewhat jealous of whoever got to stay in the room but were also extremely proud of their work.

"Well Harry, now that we've finished this I am going to get ready and we are going to go and eat because I am starving" Hermione concluded leaving the little room

Harry followed suit and went to his own room to change.

_OoOoOOoOoOoOoOo Two Days Later_

Harry was asleep in his extrememly comfortable bed when he felt Hermione shake him awake.

She was dressed for work. She was training to be a cursebreaker with the ministry. She loved solving things so Harry thought it was perfect for her.

Right now she looked annoyed.

"Harry you have to get up. You got an owl from McGonagall. Here" she said handing him a sealed letter.

He unfolded it and read the loopy writing.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Evangelina is now in my custody. I will send her with an escort to the leaky cauldron at 9 o' clock . She has been informed of the situation and I wish you all the best. _

_Thank you_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He looked at Hermione who was reading over his shoulder.

"What time is it?" he asked frantically.

"8:45 I've got to go!" she said looking at her watch and apparating.

Harry scrambled to get out of bed as he rushed to put on his clothes and he didnt even bother with his hair. He rushed in the bathroom to quickly was his face and brush his teeth.

Feeling refreshed he took no more time to apparate.

He appeared in a familiar alley, he ran from there to the small building known as the Leaky Cauldron.

He walked in and looked around. It was quite empty, but he saw a familair shadow of a large man with bushy hair.

He walked over and clapped his old friend on the back.

"Hello hagrid" he said happily. The half giant looked up and then engulfed Harry into a large hug.

"How ye doin' 'arry" He said gruffly.

"Good and yourself? How are the kids?" Harry asked pleasantly. Hagrid had married The Beauxbaton headmistress and they had two children.

"Growin' up fast, but I'm here to delver som'it to ye" Hagrid said motioning to the small figure next to him who was completely hidden behind a hooded cloak.

"You must be Evangelina. I'm Harry Potter. I will taking care of you from now on"he said bending on one knee so he could try to see her face. The little figure nodded the large hood and a small pale hand shot out from inside the cloak for Harry to shake.

Harry took the little hand awkwardly but smiled none the less.

"Well now that you're 'ere I must be off, gotta to take care o' the little ones." Hagrid said getting up. Harry nodded a thankyou and sat in Hagrid's vacated seat.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked. The little girl shook her head saying no. Harry was feeling more awkward by the minute.

"Well. Ummm would you like to see where you will be staying?" Harry asked hoping to get out of the stuffy room.

He watched her reply by shaking her head yes, he briefly wondered if she was mute.

He nixed that idea and put out his hand for her to take. She slipped her small hand into his and he noticed her small blue backpack that she was wearing.

"Do you have everything you need" he asked. She nodded again and he sighed.

He led her out side and brought her to the small alley.

"I am going to apparate, you might feel strange but don't be frightened" he said to her. He felt her hand squeeze his and he apparated at once.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He led to her over to the bright orange couch and sat down.

"You can take off your hood now if you want" he said feeling strange that he had yet to see her face. She quietly slipped her hand out of his and slowly lowered her hood.

It seemed that she took after her mother becuase she was a very beautiful little girl. She had long silky black hair, and clear pale skin. Her eyes were as black as her Father's but were large and round. She had a small little face and she stared at harry with her large innocent eyes.

"There now, would you like to see your room?" he asked smiling. She nodded slowly but she smiled in excitement.

He took her hand again and led her down the hall. She looked at Hermione's artwork on the wall and tried to look at the pictures but they were too high for her to see.

Finally they came to the door at the end of the hall.

"This is my room, and that's Hermione's. She is my bestfriend and roommate. If you ever get scared at night, or you need us for something just come to either of out rooms and it will be fine" he said smiling again. She nodded in understanding and he opened the door to her room.

She walked in and he happily watched her smile light up as she looked around her new home. She let go of Harry's hand started touching everything with a look of awe on her small face.

"Thank you" she quietly said in her childish voice.

"Ehh it was nothing. Would you like some lemonade?" He asked.

"Yes please" she said politely. She shrugged off her small backpack and left neatly by her bed.

They walked out again and he shut the door behind them. He saw her discreetly try to look at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Would you like to see the pictures of my friends and I?" he asked. He saw her blush a little and nod again. He picked her up and rested her on his hip. She was lighter than he expected.

He walked over to the first picture. It was of him, with Hermione and Ron at each of his sides, they were eleven and they held their childlike innocence in their smiles.

"This is me and my two friends Hermione and Ron. You're going to meet her later, but he is training far away and wont be back for a while" He said pointing to each picture.

"That's you?" she asked looking from the picture to him.

"Yeap, I was eleven years old here and it was our first year at Hogwarts" he said.

"You look different" she stated.

"Thats because I grew up" he said smiling. He indeed had changed. He was taller of course, he filled out but was still skinny and toned. He wore tight jeans and semi tight balck t-shirt. His hair stuck out as usual, but thanks to Hermione's shampoo it no longer looked messy, it looked like he just had rough sex and didn't care who knew it.

He moved on to each of the pictures and informed the little girl of his friends and family.

"So Evangelina, do you have a nickname or something else you like to be called by?" Harry asked as he sat her on the counter while he went to get her drink. She started poking the flying snitches, but left it alone after a while.

"Some people call me Evan" she said looking out the window.

"Ok Evan it is, here you go" he said giving her a pink plastic cup full of lemonade.

"Thankyou" she exclaimed drinking a large gulp.

Harry looked at her.

'Maybe this can work' he thought to himself.

**k well thats all i have so far... tell me what you think. Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 it is...**

**Once again I do not OWN anything! 'cept the stuff you dont recognize**

Hermione walked slowly down the empty sidewalk taking long drags from the cigarette that was dangling between her fingers.

She let her large brown eyes gaze around at her surroundings and tried not to scream at the beautiful scenery provided by the small park.

She loved it here on most days, she was only a few blocks away from her and Harry's flat and she decided to wait a while today before heading home since she knew she couldn't smoke around the little girl that was supposed to arrive today, and she desperately needed a smoke.

She had seen him again. Through the window of a small café, with another one. Most likely another mindless one that would fulfill his needs far better than she could ever hope to. She had seen him so much lately, every time with a different girl. As though he were flaunting them in front of her, showing her how much he didn't want her.

Yes, she had seen him working his charm to seduce the idiot that sat before him giggling stupidly and taking for granted the fact that she had managed to catch the attention of something golden.

Much like Hermione had done, before she willingly lost him.

For the good of everyone else, of course.

Hermione scoffed loudly as she took another long drag and blew the smoke into the chilling breeze that mocked her with its freedom.

She remembered everything about him, even now after 2 years. She was addicted to him. His every essence, but mostly to his passion.

The raw passion that flowed through his every pour and sparked the fire that was hidden inside her.

She was hooked and she couldn't get her mind off that one night that changed her forever. Just before Harry managed to defeat Voldemort by finding and destroying all the horcruxes.

She was with Harry and Ron they just destroyed another horcrux, they had already lost so many allies and she needed to get away from it all for just one night.

She remember wandering around trying to find something that would distract her. She found a strange bar that attracted her with the loud music coming from inside.

She saw the stage and the pit of people thrashing around. She fought through the sea of people and made her way to the bar. She sat down and ordered herself a drink that she had heard her alcoholic uncle swear by.

Sipping the thick liquid she let herself become immersed in the music. Setting down her drink she noticed another tall pretty glass with red and orange liquid swirled around in it with a cherry at the bottom.

She glanced up at the bartender who looked like a poof by the way he was standing. He winked at her and leaned in.

"From the handsome bloke over there" he said raising his sculpted eyebrow toward the other side of the bar.

Hermione turned hesitantly and saw a shadowed figure whose face was covered by wild wavy black hair. She made out a nice lean body through the tight jacket he was wearing and she trailed her eyes along his graceful neck that was disrupted by his bulging Adam's apple to his strong and sculpted jaw line.

She reverted her eyes back to the giddy bartender with confusion written in her eyes.

" he said a pretty and sweet girl like you should have a pretty and sweet drink" he said to her smiling again.

'How irritating' Hermione thought rolling her eyes.

Hermione glanced at the drink again and took a sip. It was surprisingly sweet and she couldn't taste the alcohol at all. The surprise must have showed on her face because the bartender laughed at her and took away her first drink.

She kept drinking the beautiful creation that was slowly lulling her senses and she couldnt help but love it so much more for that.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Death Eaters and saving the world Miss Granger" she heard a deep voice whisper in her ear.

She turned around viciously and her hand flew to her pocket to grip her wand. She tensed when she felt his gentle hand reach in after hers and lift her wrist up while leaning in toward her ear again.

"Now you don't want to blast me away into a million pieces in front of all these muggles. That would be breaking the rules, now drink your drink that I got for you and be the good girl that I know you are" he said placing her arm back in her lap and gently running his hand up her arm.

She recognized his voice in a second. The husky and slightly accented tone that haunted her in Arithmacy throughout sixth year..

She turned her brown eyes that were slightly glazed with drunken haze to the seventeen year old boy behind her. He was standing there drilling his indigo eyes into hers.

"Come with me" he whispered reaching for her hand.

"No" she said stubbornly turning back to the bar where the bartender was watching with interested eyes.

" please" his whispered again with that delicious voice of his and she could feel herself caving in.

Hermione was ripped out of her memory when she felt something snatch her burning cigarette from her hand.

She looked up and nearly choked on her own spit. There he was taking a drag from her cigarette while his eyes bored into hers making her feel naked and exposed like she did that night.

"You know these things can kill you." he drawled letting white smoke escape from his enticing mouth.

"Yes actually I do know but I'm a witch whose got more things to worry about than lung cancer" she said snatching it back, accidently letting their hands touch. She fought the shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine from feeling his hand and collected herself by taking another drag.

"Was there something you wanted Zabini?" she asked refusing to look at him and opting to stare at the falling leaves.

"Nothing in particular. I just saw you walking alone... entrapped in your own mind, so I decided to come and say hello to an old friend" he said smirking in that signature Slytherin way.

"We're old friends now huh?" She asked giving him a sidelong glance.

"Well, yes it has been .. What two years? That's a long time for two friends not to talk" he said matter of factly.

"You well know, the reason we haven't spoken Blaise" she mumbled.

"Ah yes, How is dear Victor Krum by the way" he asked sarcastically.

"We broke up" she said casually. Still refusing to let her eyes wander to him, and trying to regain some control.

" Really now, have you and Potter realized your undying love for one another yet?" he asked mockingly causing her to laugh.

She continued laughing and spared herself a glance at the man before her.

Yes he was a man, he towered over her with stunning grace and a well built body that she knew all too well from memory. His wavy black hair rested elegantly slightly below his ears. His handsome face was so prefect he looked like he had been chiseled from stone and those familiar dark blue eyes, almost purple with the lust filled look he was giving her at the moment.

She fought another wave of pleasure course through her when she stared into his familiar eyes. She vaguely noticed how close they were standing next to each other and wondered if he noticed as well. She then felt his hot breath on her lips and she realized he had asked her a question.

"What's so funny Granger?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Harry and I are too close for that kind of relationship, and besides I'm not a bloke. So he's not interested" she said not letting his close proximity take a noticeable affect on her.

"Hmm interesting...Well then we should have dinner" he said not moving from their position.

"Mmm possibly" she said turning away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked from behind her.

"If we run into each other again, then sure why not" she said before apparating away.

"Ill be sure we do" he smirked before disappearing with a large crack.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione reappeared in the middle of her bright yellow kitchen. She instantly saw Harry sitting on one of the stools eating an apple and reading what looked like Ron's letter, while a little girl with black hair and pale skin sat next to him with a sheet of parchment and a box of crayons.

They both looked up at her and Harry smiled happily while the little girl snapped her eyes back down and bent her head over her parchment with her small hand coloring furiously.

"Hey Hermione, I'd like you to meet Evan, Evan this is Hermione, remember I told you about her" Harry said gently prodding the little girl to his right. Hermione was surprised at how naturally Harry dealt with this little girl.

She looked up and stared at Hermione with her big black eyes that reminded Hermione all too much of her ex potion professor's.

But none the less she smiled at the small child and watched with relief as the little girl let a small smile grace her face.

"Well now that introductions are all done, lets go get food" Harry said jumping down from the stool he was sitting on.

"Awwe harry lets order in, Im dead tired" Hermione said plopping down in an empty stool to validate her point.

"All right then, How about I go pick up some soup from the deli down the street, its nice weather for soup. Do you want to come with me Evan?" Harry suggested.

Hermione and Harry watched the little girl's eyes flicker to the window nervously before looking at Harry again.

"Mmm no thank you" she replied politely in her small voice. Harry and Hermione exchanged a shrug, then a nod. Harry left with a wave through the front door.

"Hermione shrugged off her jacket and hung it in the hallway. She returned to the kitchen and sat next to her new acquaintance.

"So what are you coloring?" Hermione asked looking at the drawing of what looked like a yellow blob.

"This thinggy" she replied pointing to one of the flying snitches on the counter. Hermione chuckled.

"That's a very pretty drawing of it" Hermione said earning another smile from the dark haired girl. They sat there for a little while before Evan neatly put back her yellow crayon and stared at her work.

"Evan would you like to come watch the television with me?" Hermione asked politely.

"What's that?" she asked looking somewhat frightened.

"It's the box thing that shows moving pictures. Sometimes it shows a story" Hermione said in false excitement while using her hands to try and help her explain.

Evan hesitantly nodded her head and then looked at the floor which looked very far from her place on the stool. Her eyes widened and she looked up again.

Hermione made her way to the little girl and lifted her up, she then set her on the floor and held her hand out for the girl to take.

They walked into the living room and Hermione sat on one of the orange couches followed by Evan who climbed on to it.

Hermione flicked on the tele and used the remote to flip through the channels acting as though she was ignoring the looks of awe on the little girl's face.

Finally finding a cartoon with a cat and a mouse she left it there.

She glanced over to her companion and noticed that she was immersed in the cartoon. They watched the cartoon for another twenty minutes before they heard the door slam. Hermione reached for her wand out of habit but let go when she saw Harry stroll into the room with bags of food.

Evan looked startled when he set the bags on the glass table and Hermione started setting everything up but she remained silent and took the small bowl of soup and slice of fresh bread that was offered to her.

Evan was torn between eating and watching the cartoon so Hermione took the time to observe her quiet friend.

Harry looked deeply disturbed as he slowly at his food.

Hermione glanced at the raven haired girl beside her and saw her slowly sip her soup while keeping her eyes glued on the television.

"What's wrong Harry, you look disturbed" Hermione said calmly. Harry's eyes snapped to her and he shook his head.

"Nothing" he said quietly.

"Harry you can tell me anything, what's wrong?" Hermione said gently.

"I... ugh" he replied shaking his head again. Hermione remained silent and Evan continued to be oblivious.

"I, think I saw him again" He mumbled. Hermione vaguely new who he was talking about but couldn't be sure.

"He was at the bookstore, down the street. I saw him through the window but I'm not sure if he saw me.ugh I thought he was gone forever" he said mumbling

Hermione instantly knew who harry was talking about now. His secret school crush that he accidently told Hermione about one night when he was drowning himself in another bottle of liquor.

"What on earth is he doing in muggle territory?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no idea, I just hope I don't have to see him again or might just kill him" harry mumbled.

"He's probably just in town for a visit, he'll most likely go away again" Hermione said.

"Yeah... whatever" harry said turning his attention to his soup again.

They finished eating and watched tv until they realized that Evan had fallen asleep on the couch. Harry picked her up gently trying not to wake her. He carried her to her room and set her down on the little bed.

Hermione took off Evan's small boots and started unlacing the thick black cloak that she had on. Underneath she was wearing a small plain black dress with a white ribbon tied in the middle. Hermione took her wand and transfigured it into a yellow nightgown with moons and stars on it.

She and Harry slowly crept out after harry snapped his fingers to turn out the lights.

Hermione wordlessly grabbed harry's hand and led him back into the living room and plopped down on the couch causing harry to fall with her.

"Tell me everything" she said facing him.

"Well I went to get our food and on my way back I saw a display for a book that looked fairly interesting so I stalled to have a look" Harry said staring out.

"Then I was contemplating going into the store so I looked in to see if it was crowded and in there I see HIM in one of the aisles looking at the back of a book He must have noticed someone staring at him because he looked up and I just ran" Harry said rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Oh Harry are you sure it was him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it was him 'Mione, gahh it should be against nature to look that gorgeous"Harry mumbled.

Hermione patted his back sympathetically.

"What about you? You took a while to get home today and you looked disturbed when you apparated in" Harry said looking at his friend.

"Well, I had my very own run in with a Slytherin today" Hermione said.

"Whats with today?" Harry asked looking at Hermione knowingly. She shook her head and reopened a bottle of wine.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!\**

**-S.E.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm this story is a little confusing, Im thinking of revising it**

"Why are girls in magazines so bloody skinny?" Harry asked from the couch. He had his nose buried in another one of Hermione's Cosmopolitan Magazines.

"Because they're all anorexic" Hermione replied from her place on one of the arm chairs, a book placed in her hands as usual.

"It's gross" Harry said closing the magazine and turning to the small girl beside him who had another sheet of parchment out drawing with her crayons.

It had already been two months since she came to live with him. She was still quiet but she was much more comfortable around them now.

"Hey Evan what are you drawing?" Harry asked gently.

"A flower" she replied happily.

"Very nice, would you two ladies care to join me in some Lunch. It's too pretty of a day to stay inside." he said.

"Sure, I don't fancy the idea of staying inside all day anyway, Im going to change" Hermione said closing her book and stretching.

"Evan would you like me to transfigure your dress?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"Yes please" Evan replied getting up and following Hermione.

"Note to self, Buy Evan clothes today" Harry muttered as he stretched out his long limbs.

Evan was a peculiar little girl. She sat with her crayons and drew a lot instead of wanting to go outside and play. Whenever Hermione offered to help her bathe, she refused promptly and she never actually changed her clothes, she just had either Harry or Hermione transfigure it, and usually when they did that they did a cleaning spell as well.

'Whatever' he thought, he grabbed his black scarf and buttoned his thick blazer. It was cold outside. But today was one of the days that looked like rain wouldn't dampen it.

Hermione returned wearing a thick turtleneck and small jacket, Evan was wearing her miniature version of Snape's cloak, but underneath Harry could see a pretty red dress.

Harry picked Evan up and she smiled widely

Unfortunately she winced immediately and put her head down.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

Evan didn't reply, she just held her mouth and thick blood started to seep between her small fingers.

"Evan, let me see so I heal it for you" Hermione said gently. By now large tears started to fall down the pale girl's face.

She slowly let her hands down and Harry could see a lot of blood. Hermione did a small spell and all the blood vanished, but Harry could clearly see where she was wounded.

On her quivering bottom lip were two slits.

"Evan do me a favor and open your mouth" Harry said hesitantly. Evan looked scared but she opened her mouth anyway.

Harry and Hermione gasped in shock, Two long and sharp fangs were protruding out if her small mouth.

"Hermione, was Snape a Vampire?" Harry murmured to Hermione.

"I don't think so" Hermione said.

"Evan.. I know this is strange for me to ask you but, do you crave blood?" Harry asked awkwardly. Evan's eyes widened as she shook her head in disgust.

"Okay that's... good?" harry said uncertainly. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Vampires aren't the only creatures with fangs Harry" Hermione said slightly smacking harry's head.

"We should take her to St. Mungo's, they'll probably figure out what's going on" Hermione said.

"Evan, we're going to take you to the healer ok" Harry said. Evan's eyes watered and

she started shaking her head firmly.

"No no no no no" she chanted with tears streaming down her face at a faster rate.

"Ok, ok calm down, um why don't we just go get lunch and then we'll figure out what to do." Hermione said gently.

Evan nodded and the tears subsided. They walked outside and Evan immediately put her hood up.

"Lets go somewhere close" Hermione murmured.

"The café?" Harry suggested.

"Sure" Hermione said. Evan was silent and she was peering behind harry, her hood almost sliding off because of the wind.

They arrived at the small café and ordered their food. Hermione and harry managed to convince Evan to take off her hood.

They finished their food, while chit chatting about randomness until Evan lightly tugged Harry's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"I have to use the potty" she whispered dramatically.

"Um okay...I'll take you then" Harry said holding out his hand.

"I'll stay" Hermione said waving them off.

Hermione sat playing with her napkin. Sighing heavily she looked outside the window.

The sky was getting darker, it looked like rain was going to come.

She heard a chair pull out next to her.

"That was fa..." she trailed off when she noticed who had occupied Harry's seat.

"Hello Hermione, fancy seeing you here" Blaise said smiling smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to calm down her beating heart.

"What are you doing here Blaise? Don't you have a date to shag?" she asked.

"Well if you would like to be my date to dinner tonight I'm sure we could arrange for something" he said leaning into her ear.

"Sorry but I'm busy" she said leaning out.

"Really now, well then tomorrow night" he said.

"Why would I be inclined to go to dinner with you anyway?" she asked trying to conceal her blush.

"Oh don't tell me you already forgot about our little arrangement at the park... you said if we run into each other again, we'll have dinner"Blaise said with his navy blue eyes glittering with mirth. Hermione sighed

"All right then tomorrow night" she said.

"Ok then Where do you live?" Blaise asked..

"I think it would be better if we met somewhere." Hermione said.

"Ok then, Tomorrow night at the bookstore across the street, 7:30" Blaise said smirking.

* * *

Harry stood patiently guarding the bathroom door.

He was worried about Evan. There was definitely more to this little girl, and he had grown protectively attached to her.

"What's taking so long?" a voice drawled behind him. Harry spun around and almost stumbled back in surprise.

"Malfoy?" Harry said disbelievingly.

Draco Malfoy stood in font of him. His platinum hair was a little longer and sat perfectly on his head. He was a bit taller than harry, and his pale skin glowed against the black jacket he wore.

"Potter" he sneered in response. Drilling his glowing silver eyes into Harry's sharp green ones

Suddenly the door opened behind Harry and they both looked down to see Evan wiping her wet hands on her dress.

"So Potter I see you've reproduced" Malfoy said sneering at him again. Evan hid her face behind Harry's leg.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"Well I was waiting to use the loo" he replied sarcastically.

"I meant in Muggle London" Harry said harshly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I've always been fond of the muggle world" Malfoy drawled.

"That's bullshit" Harry whispered heatedly. Malfoy could always do that to him, bring out his emotions. Bad and good.

"Believe what you want Potter, now get out of my way" Draco said pushing past him.

"They should have sent you to Azkaban" Harry said as he passed by him.

Suddenly Harry was backed into the wall, Malfoy had a fistful of his shirt and his face was an inch from his own. Harry gulped down his excitement and tried to look menacing.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about Potter, I've paid for what I did" Malfoy said angrily.

"Stop it!" Evan said trying to pry them apart.

"Stop fighting" she said again pushing on Malfoy's legs.

"What's this? Scared I'm going to hurt your daddy?" he asked letting Harry go and kneeling down in from of the little girl.

She looked at him angrily and Draco looked shocked when he saw her face. He stood up quickly and rushed back to the restaurant. Harry picked up Evan quickly and followed him.

He walked out to see that Malfoy had grabbed Blaise Zabini, who had been sitting with Hermione, by the arm and started to drag him out of the small café. Hermione looked startled for a moment and looked at Harry.

"That was weird" Harry muttered.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fast update...short chapter**

"Draco What the bloody hell are you doing?" Blaise said angrily trying to wrench his arm out of his friend's grasp.

"Getting the hell away from Potter" Draco growled.

"Look I know you're going to have trouble getting into Potter's pants, but that doesn't mean you have to foil my plans with Granger" Blaise said in mock seriousness.

"Like your really going to have any real luck with Granger anyway" Draco snapped.

"Actually I already got a date with her tomorrow night and I was in the middle of convincing her to pay a visit to the bathroom with me before you so rudely interrupted" Blaise replied smoothly.

"She wouldn't do anything like that" Draco with a snort.

"You'd be surprised" Blaise said through narrowed eyes.

"I don't wanna know" Draco said shaking his head.

"Why did you run out anyway? Did you do the dirty with Potter in the bathroom?"Blaise asked smirking.

"What's with you and bathroom sex?" Draco asked disturbed.

"I don't know... but don't try to change the subject" Blaise chastened.

"Does Potter have a child?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Not that I know of, and well... Hermione all but told me he was queer" Blaise replied burrowing his eyebrows.

"Anyway if Boy wonder had a kid it'd be all over the papers"Blaise added.

"That's what I was afraid of" Draco said.

"What's going on?"

"You know that thing that happened at that place that we aren't ever supposed to talk about or even mention" Draco whispered.

"Yeah" Blaise replied.

"Well...I think its time to talk about it" Draco said looking around.

O.o.

"Harry was that Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked when she finally reached Evan and Harry who were still standing in the same spot.

"Yes" Harry replied staring out the door. Evan was hugging his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"The pale creature tried to hurt my guardian..." Evan mumbled. Harry and Hermione looked startled at her choice of words.

"Why don't we go off and buy some new clothes" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded awkwardly and they set out to the street.

"We'd better hurry it looks like it might start to rain"Hermione said looking at the sky.

"Right then" Harry muttered as they set off to the nearest clothing store.

They walked to Sophia's Stitches and ran in to get away from the drops of rain that started to pour.

The store was full of different styles of clothes. Hermione walked over to a bored looking girl who was flipping through a magazine and listening to headphones.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said loudly to to girl. She looked up startled, and blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Could you tell me where your children's section is?" Hermione asked politely. The girl pointed to the back corner of the shop and put her headphones on again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and beckoned Harry. They looked around the little girl's section and had arm fulls of clothes.

"Ok Evan we're going to have you try this stuff on to make sure it fits" Harry said to the little girl at his side.

After Hermione got the key to the small fitting room, She set up the piles of clothes and Evan went in.

"So what should we do?" Harry asked Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"I think we need to do some research" Hermione replied. Evan came out wearing a white dress with a black ribbon. Harry and Hermione nodded and smiled in approval, Evan slightly smiled in response. She seemed scared to smile because of her new teeth.

She went back inside and they waited patiently.

"I cant zip it!" Evan yelled through the door.

"I'll help you" Hermione said walking into the fitting room.

Hermione kneeled down in front of Evan and Evan slowly turned around. Hermione moved her curtain of long black hair and fell backwards in shock.

"HARRY!" she yelled immediately. Evan looked worried and Harry burst through the door.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione didn't say anything she just gently turned evan around so her back faced Harry.

Harry's jaw dropped and his blood ran cold.

On the tiny girl's back, nearly covering all of it was the Dark Mark.

**uhhh I know you kinda hate me right now fer ending it there... but don't ya feel like reviewing?**


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong?" Evan asked in a quivering voice.

"Evan, where did you get that mark on your back?" Hermione asked because Harry looked too shocked for words

"I don't know…I've never really seen it…but I kinda can if I do this.." Evan said turning her body into a complicated position. She was about to topple over but Harry caught her before she hit the ground.

"Darling have you ever heard of the dark mark?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Evan shook her head fearfully. Hermione sighed and Harry put Evan back on her feet.

"ok Evan why don't you get dressed in your regular clothes so we can buy this stuff and go home before its starts to rain too bad" Harry said patting her head. Evan nodded obediently and Hermione trailed after Harry.

Once they were outside Harry sat down in a small chair and sighed heavily.

"Harry we should tell McGonagall, this could turn into something dangerous." Hermione said with worry

"No, they might take her away" Harry said sadly.

"It might be for the best" Hermione said gently.

"You don't get it Hermione. How am I supposed to tell a three year old, who has already been abandoned by her parents, that she's going to be sent away because she's dangerous… believe me it would do more harm than good" Harry said sighing.

"But we can't just leave this alone… Believe me I don't want to send her away… She's like having a cute little pet but she has the dark mark on her back and fangs Harry, Something is not right with her" Hermione said sadly.

"I know Hermione. I also know what it's like to feel unwanted. I can't protect her from everything, I'm not even her real parent but I am obligated to help and protect her and if I can prevent her feeling unwanted then I know I've done at least that" Harry said thickly.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Right now we're going to go home. Tomorrow we'll start researching something to help her." Harry said standing up. Evan walked out of the dressing room and looked at the two nineteen year olds expectantly.

Hermione nodded at Harry and offered Evan her hand. Harry went and grabbed the pile of clothes and they walked up to the girl behind the counter.

She looked annoyed at the amount of clothes she had to ring up, but they ignored her.

"Harry, how long do you plan of living off your inheritance?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"well technically I have about two hundred more years of constant partying and splurging before my money runs out" Harry said smugly. Neither noticed the girl behind the counter eyes perk up in interest.

"I was bored one day" Harry added defensively at the look Hermione was giving him.

"I do hope that's not your goal in life" Hermione said bossily. Harry just shrugged.

"Well here you are Mr. …" the girl said trying to be seductive.

"Uhm Potter" Harry replied awkwardly. He took the bag and tried to hide his shiver of disgust when she brushed her fingers against his.

"Have a nice day… come back anytime" the girl said winking flirtatiously.

Hermione and Evan scrunched their faces in exaggerated disgust before dissolving in a fit of giggles. Harry rushed them all out the door without saying a word.

"We're never going in there again" Harry said once they were outside.

The rain had gotten heavier so Harry put Evan's hood up and rested her on his hip while Hermione got out a large umbrella from her pocket.

"Bubblegum girl wanted to jock your cock Harry" Hermione giggled.

"Yes, well she's missing something vital between her legs." Harry replied.

"Speaking of jocking cocks, was that Blaise Zabini I saw you with earlier" Harry said slyly.

"Yes" Hermione said blushing.

"And what did our resident Italian heartthrob have to say?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Oh nothing, he just asked me to dinner tonight" Hermione said casually.

"And… what did you say?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No" Hermione said waiting for her friend's reaction. It took Harry a second to realize.

"Hermione… you are on crack" Harry said solemnly.

"I must be, because I have a date with him tomorrow night" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes… I just have to figure out what to wear" Hermione said sighing heavily.

"Sorry can't help you there" Harry said laughing. Suddenly Evan shook his shoulder lightly.

"What is it?" he asked the little girl in his arms.

"What's a cock?" she asked innocently causing Harry and Hermione' eyes to widen.

**REVIEW!... por favor :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took a while**

Harry was bored.

Really bored.

Hermione was busy getting ready for her date, Evan was coloring and he was bored.

And hungry.

"look Harry!" Evan said loudly shoving her drawing in his face. It was a cute little drawing of a moon and stars.

"That's very pretty, you are quite the artist" Harry said happily.

"what's an artist?" she asked confused.

"A person who creates pretty things with paints and crayons… like you" he said picking her up and resting her on his knee. She was wearing a small yellow dress with large pockets and a long sleeved pink shirt under it with her little white furry rabbit slippers.

Harry was still in his pajamas of course, he had been all day.

"I'm Hungry" Evan announced.

"me too, lets go cook" Harry said getting up and holding Evan.

" what are we going to have?" she asked.

"How about… cookies!" Harry said excitedly.

"Yay!" Evan cheered hugging him.

* * *

"fuck it" Hermione said throwing the brush down. Her hair chose today to be a piece of crap.

'figures' Hermione thought.

"maybe if I look disgusting enough he'll put me out of my misery and leave me alone" she muttered staring into the mirror at the mass of brown that she called hair.

"HARRY" she yelled bolting out of her bedroom door

Suddenly she smelled a sweet smell of cookies.

She hopped through her favorite hallway and walked into the kitchen to see Evan and Harry full of white flower and pieces of what looked like cookie dough

"what are on earth are you doing?" she asked walking in.

Harry and Evan turned to her and laughed.

"we're baking" Evan piped smiling with her mouth closed.

"yeah 'Mione we're baking" he said smiling. Hermione just rolled her eyes and stole a white chocolate chip.

"Harry, what should I do with my hair? Quickly now I'm to leave in five minutes." She said hurriedly pulling on one of her loose curls in distress.

"uhmm" harry muttered awkwardly staring at her hair.

"have a cookie" he said after about 30 seconds holding out a small plate of chocolate chip cookies.. Hermione looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Merlin Harry what kind of gay best friend are you?" she said picking up a small chocolate chip from a bowl and tossing it at her green eyed friend.

"damn it, I've got to go, guess I'll just leave it" Hermione muttered looking at the clock.

"wait" Harry said digging in his pocket.

"accio frizz control" he muttered whipping out his wand. A small gray bottle shot into the room.

Hermione grabbed it and squirted a small mound in her hand and spread it evenly through her hair.

'ahh thanks Harry you're the best" Hermione said happily.

"Well go and get your sexy Slytherin. Me and Evan will be too busy pigging out on cookies…should we expect you home tonight?" Harry asked teasingly.

"depends… give me a call later and I'll let you know.. you know the drill" Hermione said waving and heading out .

Harry turned back to Evan who was looking at him expectantly.

"okay Evan so now I'm going to teach you how to make chocolate cake… it's Mrs. Weasley's recipe. If you're ever sad... believe me this and a glass of milk will cheer you right up" Harry said handing Evan a cookie that was almost the size of her face.

* * *

Hermione walked into the small cozy bookstore, letting her eyes wander across the endless titles of the books.

Stopping to pick up an interesting looking book she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

Blushing slightly she turned around and came face to face with her date for the night.

"you look gorgeous" he said huskily leaning into her neck.

'control Hermione' she thought to herself as she gently pushed on his hard chest to distance them.

" where are we going?" she asked cursing her voice for becoming raspy from their close distance.

"to my place" he said with a smirk she raised her eyebrow in response.

"you just get straight to it, do I at least get dinner?" she asked sarcastically.

"haha Merlin I'm not that horrible, I'm making you a home cooked meal" he said still smirking in that Slyhterin way.

"conveniently at your place" she said with her own smirk.

"would prefer us to go to yours?" he asked with a smile.

"no, I'm just pointing out that I know exactly what you're up to" she said walking to the door of the bookshop with Blaise trailing behind her.

"well then lets not waste anymore time" he said grabbing her hand and apparating them at once.

* * *

"Harry my tummy hurts" Evan said rubbing her small hand over he front of her dress.

They were sprawled out on a couch with a half eaten chocolate cake and three almost empty plates of cookies in front of them.

"mine too" he replied.

"too bad Ron isn't here, he's like a human trash can" Harry mumbled.

"When is 'mione coming back?" Evan asked still rubbing her tummy.

"probably tomorrow morning, she's having a sleep over with a friend"Harry said slowly sitting up.

"oh ok" Evan said sleepily.

"come on you little pixie, lets get you to bed" Harry said gently picking her up from the couch.

He could already feel her head going limp on his shoulder.

He walked into her room and snapped his fingers for light, he took off her small slippers and put her miniature pink flannel pajamas on under her dress. He gently took her dress off leaving the pink under shirt.

"ok now, good night" he said quietly placing her inside her covers.

She snuggled into her pillow and Harry made his way for the door. Snapping his fingers once again the room went dark.

'I need a bath' he thought closing the door

* * *

Blaise was an amazing cook.

Hermione didn't even know what she was eating, but whatever it was it was delicious.

They had already had a long deep talk about literature, politics and other miscellaneous things.

"So Hermione, how are things going for you as a curse breaker." Blaise asked before sipping his red wine.

"All right, not as exciting as I expected it to be, but I guess I'll just have to wait a little more, what is it that you do now?" Hermione said after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I'm writing a book actually, I'm contemplating becoming a professor but I think I might do that later in life" Blaise said before taking a bite out of his bread roll.

"That's wonderful, I've always wanted to write books, but well, I guess I've never taken the time too" She said happily.

"Yes well its dreadfully boring at the moment" Blaise said sighing.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"I've acquired writer's block" he said dully causing Hermione to start laughing.

"How about some desert" he said once her laughter calmed down. Hermione looked up and was met with a heated and lust filled stare. Gulping down her last bite she nodded mutely and he smiled again causing her to clench her thighs together.

"I'll be right back then" he said smirking. He walked by her slightly grazing her bare shoulder on his way.

Once he was out of sight Hermione drank the last of her wine in one drink.

'Damn it Hermione you aren't some silly little school girl anymore, get a grip' she thought. Making up her mind she stood up and followed Blaise's path.

He lived in a luxurious flat with priceless looking paintings and polished furniture. It was completely different from her and Harry's home.

She found an open door with a light, she peaked in to see Blaise in the corner of a gorgeous kitchen.

There were high windows with black marble counters. The cabinets were all made out of warm colored wood and there was a small radio in the corner next to expensive looking appliances.

She quietly opened the door quietly and walked in, she walked up to the counter where Blaise stood.

He looked at her with a questioning glance that she ignored.

The counter was littered with two cartons of ice cream, a bottle of fudge, caramel, a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries.

Reaching past him she picked up a cherry by the stem and brought it to her mouth.

She sucked the cherry off its stem and chewed it slowly. A drop of syrup dripped down her chin and fell to her chest heading toward the valley between her breast.

She was about to reach to stop it but Blaise's hand beat her to it. He ran his finger up her chest causing her to shiver in pleasure. He brought his finger to his mouth and he sucked it gently.

Suddenly he reached for another cherry and brought it to her mouth. She parted her lips slightly and he gently forced it in her mouth. She used her teeth to break it off the stem and suddenly she felt his lips smother her own.

She gasped in surprise and he seized the opportunity to slide his warm tongue in her mouth.

She couldn't help but let out a moan and he pressed her body firmly into his.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked when they broke for air.

"I'll never get used to your bluntness" he said lifting her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Good" she replied reaching for the bottle of chocolate fudge.

**Did you people know that the Harry Potter theme song is called the Flight Of Hedwig. Thats fucking hilarious ... i dont really know why.. but anyway REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry" Evan whispered as she slightly pushed his shoulder.

'hmmmhhnhhn" Harry mumbled.

"Harry wake up… there's someone in the kitchen" She whispered urgently.

"Huh?" Harry said opening his eyes to see the foggy outline of a little girl.

"There's someone in the Kitchen and its not 'Mione" she said. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. He clearly saw the fear etched in the small girl's features.

"stay here ok" he said getting up and lifting her onto his bed. He grabbed his wand and headed for the door.

Looking back to make sure that Evan was still there he saw her crawling under his blanket.

Locking the door with a safety charm he crept slowly toward the kitchen where he heard loud sounds.

Who ever snuck into his house wasn't being secretive. In fact ... they were being quite rude.

The war taught Harry to be paranoid and alert so that's what he was.

Slowly walking to the doorway of the kitchen he gripped his wand and raised it in a defensive position.

Carefully peeking around the corner and keeping his wand steady, Harry was surprised to see an empty plate smeared with chocolate on the counter.

He couldn't see the whole kitchen from his angle so he slowly crept into the kitchen.

He looked toward the fridge and saw someone bent over into it.

Trying to process who it could be Harry almost yelled out a stunning spell when the figure stood up abruptly.

Luckily Harry instincts were slower than his brain at this hour and he paused himself when he saw the shocking red hair of his best friend.

"Ron?" Harry asked letting out a sigh of relief. Ron turned holding a carton of milk and had chocolate littering his freckled face.

"Mornin' Har" Ron said before taking a long drink out of the carton.

"When did you get back?" Harry asked setting his wand on the counter.

"This morning, I was gunna head back to the burrow, but then I remembered that I would be the only one there and mum would load me with all the housework. Sorry if I woke you by the way" Ron said sheepishly.

"No bother mate" Harry said chuckling.

"Good cake by the way" Ron said wiping his mouth the back of his hand.

"Thanks, so how was training in the States?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"It was amazing, we practiced on the beach and over the water. It was wicked, I cant wait to go back" Ron said happily.

"You're going back?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah. I kinda met a girl there…. I'm gunna go back and visit her" Ron said blushing.

"I'm happy fer ya mate" Harry said sleepily.

"Where's Herm by the way? I doubt she's still sleeping… she's the happiest morning person I've ever met" Ron said eating a cookie.

"She had a date last night, didn't come back… you know how that went" Harry said yawning.

"psht she probably got herself locked in the Library again" Ron said through a mouthful of cookie causing Harry to laugh.

"Did you guys get a pet or something? I thought I hear footsteps earlier" Ron said

"Bugger!" Harry exclaimed rushing out leaving a bewildered Ron in his wake.

Reaching his bedroom door, he cursed himself for leaving his wand on the counter.

"Here ya go" Ron said handing Harry his wand.

"Thanks" Harry said

"What's going on?" Ron asked but Harry ignored him.

Muttering a spell Harry wrenched open the door to see a quivering lump of blankets in the middle of his bed.

"Don't touch me, I'll bite you!" he heard her yell.

"Harry why is your bed talking like a little girl?" Ron asked looking as frightened as Evan did that earlier.

"uhhh.." Harry said trailing off. He awkwardly turned toward his bed and reached out to prod the little girl.

"Evan its ok… it's just Ron, remember when I told you about Ron?" Harry said slowly taking the blankets off.

Evan's round eyes peeked out and she slowly came out from underneath the blankets.

"Harry! You have a kid!" Ron exclaimed looking shocked.

"No! uhh well not exactly.. Snape had a kid" Harry said uncertainly.

"You and Snape had a kid?!" Ron said outraged and disgusted.

"Ugh no! Merlin I'm gay but I'm not desperate" Harry said looking offended.

"What's going on?" Ron asked weakly.

" I uh adopted Bellatrix Lestrange and Snape's little girl… um this is Evan" Harry said shaking his head and putting a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"Merlin… it's the spawn of pure evil" Ron said looking astonished.

"Ron she's only three" Harry scolded.

"Never underestimate them Harry" Ron whispered eyeing Evan suspiciously as she climbed off the bed and ran for the door.

"Come on lets get some breakfast and I'll explain everything" Harry said leading his best friend out of his bedroom.

'Wonder when 'Mione's coming back' he thought briefly

Hermione moaned slightly as she opened her brown eyes. Stretching out her aching muscles she noticed the tight hold on her abdomen. She carefully turned and came face to face with a sleeping Blaise.

Realizing with a blush that they were still both stark naked, she carefully slid out of his embrace. He mumbled something incoherently and grabbed the pillow she had used and hugged it close to his body.

Hermione stifled her giggles and grabbed a pair of silk boxers and a t-shirt that she found on the floor.

She slowly walked down the hall and found her coat. She grabbed her wand and found the bathroom across from Blaise's bedroom.

After transfiguring a cue tip into a toothbrush and washing her face, Hermione walk out again and heard music coming from the kitchen.

Peeking inside of Blaise's bedroom, she was bewildered to see that Blaise was still in bed snuggling with her pillow.

'Blaise never mentioned a roommate, maybe he has a girlfriend'. Hermione thought as a million stories and explanations flew through her head

Finally reaching the kitchen Hermione peaked in to see Draco Malfoy dancing in the kitchen as he cooked.

"Malfoy?" She gasped out loud. Malfoy abruptly stopped dancing and turned to her blushing slightly.

"Granger" he said with forced politeness.

"Umm what are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

"Making breakfast, A healthy vegetarian breakfast with green tea, there's coffee over there though. Blaise can't live with out that stuff, and frankly you look like you need it" he said sharply before turning back to his food.

"uhh thank you" Hermione said hesitantly.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and kisses on her bare shoulder.

"Ugh please refrain from doing that stuff in my presence, heterosexualness is sickening" Draco said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Hermione, When Draco the Princess is done I'll make you a real breakfast" Blaise said loudly.

"Ugh grody meat eaters" Draco said plating his breakfast which consisted of tofu, eggs and potatoes, along with cut up fruit and his mug of tea.

He sat down on a stool next to the radio and put it up.

Hermione looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow that was busy looking at her hungrily.

"What? You know what its like living with a gay roommate" he said when he noticed her look.

"Harry's gay, but he's not a queen" Hermione replied.

"He'll get there, now if I remember correctly, you like scrambled eggs with two strips of bacon and a side of toast." Blaise said naming off her favorite breakfast from school.

"uhhh how did you know that ?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"I had a huge crush on you in school" Blaise said casually.

"You mean you stalked me?" she asked playfully.

"No" he said blushing.

"He means yes" Draco said loudly still facing away from them.

"Hey get back to your rabbit food and leave us alone" Blaise said in mock angriness.

Hermione stifled another laugh at their interaction when Draco slowly turned around just to give Blaise a cold glare before turning back to his pear.

"He used to be normal" Blaise explained. Causing Hermione to laugh again.

"I honestly doubt Draco Malfoy was ever normal" Hermione said.

"Too true" Blaise said when Draco turned his radio full blast.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**strange how after having writer's block for so long one look at this story made me rememeber where its going. **

"Harry … why does she have Fangs?" Ron whispered to Harry after Evan yawned widely and went back to her coloring.

They both sat on the couch across from Evan watching her with interest.

"we don't really know" Harry replied looking thoughtful.

"This is weird! I go away for a couple months and I come back to you having adopted our worst enemy's child… Hermione is off doing …well I don't really want to know what, and… oh yeah and you adopted our worst enemy's child!!" Ron said in a heated whisper.

"I know Ron. Look she's lived here for over two months. She's like the little sister that I never had. You'll get used to her. She's a fun little kid" Harry said looking fondly at the three year old who was rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand.

"Harry, you've really got a hero complex. You know that? It's getting worse too" Ron said following his line of vision.

"I know all too well mate" Harry replied.

"Well… what does she do all day?" Ron asked now that Evan was vigorously coloring again.

"normal 3 year old things I guess?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Uh huh" Ron replied giving his friend a deadpanned stare.

"I'm going to make breakfast" Harry said getting up.

"You're going to leave me alone with her?" Ron asked frantically.

"She's only three Ron… She's not going to kill you" Harry said walking away.

Ron sat and suspiciously watched the little girl.

"Look!" she exclaimed. Successfully making Ron jump in fright.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Look it… I drawed you!" she said holding out her piece of parchment with pride.

He carefully took it and looked down the bright orange stick figure with a scribble of red crayon for hair and large blue dots for eyes.

"This is me?" he asked feeling his heart swell in his chest at the sight of her bright smile.

"uh huh" she said with a large smile showcasing her sharp canines.

"thanks… can I keep it?" he asked as she nodded her head again.

He folded the picture and stuck it safely in his pocket. Turning back to the girl who had now stood up and was running toward the couch with the tv remote in her hand.

Ron sat amazed as she clicked the correct buttons to turn on the television to her favorite cartoon.

Ron still had trouble figuring out the bloody muggle television let alone the controller.

Ron turned to the tv and saw a small unicorn on the screen who was talking in a very high and annoying voice.

'how adorable' Ron thought as he watched the cute little unicorn run across a field and was soon engrossed in the cartoon as much as the three year old next to him.

* * *

"I'd never seen the Gryffindor common room, I'd imagine that it was bright and bubbly, full of rainbows and bunnies" Blaise said laughing slightly as they sat in his kitchen drinking coffee. 

"well it wasn't exactly the wonderland of fun but from what Ron and Harry told me it was a lot happier than the Slytherin Common room" Hermione said laughing.

"When did they go in there? I'd assume that everyone would be buzzing if the wizarding world's savior had even walked into the same corridor of our Slytherin dwelling." Blaise replied confused.

Hermione blushed looking away with a sheepish expression on her face.

"What did you guys do?" he asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes at her but still keeping a smile in place.

"In second year the three of us took pollyjuice potion so we could disguise ourselves as Crabbe, Goyle, and Bullstrode so we could interrogate Malfoy because we thought he was the heir of Slytherin" Hermione mumbled.

Blaise was silent for a moment before he began roaring with laughter. He continued to laugh for a good ten minutes clutching his side and wiping tears from his eyes.

"wait.. wait.. so why didn't you see it, didn't you take it too or did you back out last minute?" he asked still chuckling. Hermione bristled for a moment blushing even more.

"no I did not back out, it turned out that I didn't get Millicent's hair, I got her cat's" she said averting her eyes again as Blaise laughed even more.

"So you did turn feline! I thought that was just a crazy rumor…wait Millicent didn't have a cat" he said thinking back.

"well someone in Slytherin did" Hermione said laughing a little at the memory.

"I had a cat up until fourth year when it disappeared, Millie always did complain that there was fur on her clothing" Blaise said still laughing a little.

"maybe it was yours" Hermione said laughing at the thought. They exchanged glances before roaring with laughter again.

"What are you two hyenas doing?" someone drawled from behind them. Blaise looked back to his best friend standing there before howling with laughter again, Hermione mirrored his actions.

"Bloody ghouls" Draco muttered walking away angrily.

They continued laughing until they heard a loud crack from the living room followed by a series of howls and cries.

Hermione and Blaise immediately shut up and went to investigate the situation only to find Draco trying to support a hysterical Pansy Parkinson as she sobbed uncontrollably into his lap.

Draco looked up and saw Blaise, he quickly motioned for him to help and Blaise sighed and walked over patting his friend on the back and giving Hermione a look of apology.

Hermione stood there awkwardly and was about to motion to Blaise that she was going to leave but his pleading eyes silently begged her not to leave so she opted to sit on the sofa across from them.

"What happened pansy?" Draco asked trying to calm down the sobbing woman.

"He huh…huh huh … he …sniff… fuckin… cheated on me … again" she wailed before collapsing into a fit of sobs. Draco and Blaise exchanged angry glances and gently sat Pansy up, Blaise joined Hermione on the sofa as Draco conjured some tissues.

"ugh… again… look Pansy you have to leave him, this isn't good for you" Blaise said solemnly.

"I did… sniff… I told him that I hoped he died a horrible death… and to rot in hell with all of his whores, after I cursed him six times" Pansy said calming down a little.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock as Blaise and Draco nodded approvingly.

'probably would have done the same thing' Hermione thought.

Pansy calmed down only sniffing a little before she noticed Hermione's presence there.

"sex hair looks good on you Granger…" Pansy said trailing off in thought before her eyes lit up with excitement. Hermione looked slightly disturbed by her comment before looking at Blaise for help, but he just merely nodded in agreement.

"That should be the theme of next month's issue" she said excitedly. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

"you think of fashion, now of all times" Draco drawled.

"I don't control when inspiration dawns on me" pansy snapped.

"Hmmm yes massive wild messy curls, sort sex kitten meets junkie look… yes I must tell Darrly Anne about this new development." She said muttering and rushing over to the desk next to an owl perch by the window and hastily grabbing a quill.

Draco sighed and stood up.

"I'm off to the market, Strawberries are in season" Draco said looking away in thought.

"Get some more coffee" Blaise muttered.

"Pansy do you want anything?" Draco asked the muttering girl.

"Strawberry ice cream and chocolate wafers… oh and don't forget the strawberries, their in season" she answered loudly before she returned to her writing and muttering .

"right" Draco muttered before walking out the door.

"When did you three become so acquainted with the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

"during the war we had to survive in the muggle world with no magic for a month while we were trying to hide" Blaise said sighing. Hermione nodded before looking at the clock.

"oh I didn't realize how long its been, I should be heading back, I promised Harry that I would watch Evan for the evening" Hermione said sighing contently.

"who's Evan?" Blaise asked.

"uh the little girl you saw us with but that's a long story for another day" Hermione said quickly.

"Are you leaving already?" Pansy asked suddenly in front of them again. Her eyes were still puffy and red and her hair disheveled greatly.

"Um yeah, I think I've intruded long enough hahaha" Hermione said sheepishly. Blaise shook his head and rubbed her lower back slightly.

" can I have a quick picture of you to send to my office?" Pansy asked quickly producing a wizard camera.

"uhhm sure I guess" Hermione said slightly confused but didn't want to upset the witch any further.

"wonderful, go stand by the window that's where the lighting is best" Pansy said. Hermione did as she was told and Pansy followed, closely trailed by Blaise who had a look of amusement etched in his face.

Just as Hermione turned around pansy took a picture, Hermione was about to say something but another flash interrupted her, she noticed Blaise laughing behind pansy and gave him a small glare as pansy took another picture.

"great. thanks Granger" pansy said disappearing into the hall. Blaise walked to her and smothered her lips with his own.

"mmm I really must go, thank you for a wonderful time and for allowing me to wear your clothing" Hermione said laughing.

"no thank you for looking so deliciously erotic in my clothing" Blaise whispered huskily before kissing her again.

She allowed him to ravage her for a few minutes before breaking away from with a grin.

He smirked and followed her into his room.

* * *

"Oi Ron!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yeah mate" Ron replied walking into the kitchen to see Harry pulling on his coat.

"Can you watch Evan for a bit, I need to go to the market to pick up a few things" Harry said checking his pockets.

"yeah sure" Ron said as he waved Harry off and headed for the living room where the small girl was currently coloring.

Harry walked down the street to the small store near his home.

'what is she?' Harry thought as he deliberated all of the things that could explain why the little girl under his care had long piercing fangs.

He walked into the store and grabbed a hand cart and browsed for the things he needed. As he neared the strawberries his thoughts wavered back to his current life mystery and didn't notice that he had bumped into someone and almost falling to the ground had a hand not shot out to steady him..

"sorry" he muttered looking up to see shocking blond hair and gray eyes.

"watch it Potter" Draco growled as he steped away.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry asked shocked for a second before cursing fate into the seven hells.

"shopping what do you think Potter?" Malfoy said motioning to his basket, which was filled with ice cream and sweets that he picked up for Pansy.

"Got much of a sweet tooth Malfoy?' Harry asked examining his basket.

"no, this is for my friend who just realized her husband was cheating scum" Draco muttered before realizing that he was talking too much, he looked around for a distraction and found it in Harry's basket.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"baking something Potter" Draco drawled before Harry could say something about his earlier comment.

"uhh yeah, a cake and some cookies… maybe some lemon tarts" Harry said briefly wondering if their was something in the air that was making him talk too much.

"well, good luck with that… I have to go" Draco said nodding awkwardly.

"uhm.. yeah I have to go too" Harry said as they set off their separate ways.

**review please **


	9. Chapter 9

**with the quickness.**

Hermione apparated into her kitchen to see Harry covered in flour and chocolate with a few bits of strawberry in his hair.

"Harry, why is it that every time you bake, you seem to wear more of the ingredients than you actually cook?" Hermione asked laughing when he turned to her and she got a full view of the chocolate handprint across his face.

"It helps me become one with my kitchen" Harry muttered as he mixed something in a bowl furiously.

Suddenly they heard the pitter-patter of shoes running toward them and Evan popped up in the doorway looking excited and sniffing the air.

"Hey Evan I have a cookie for you" Harry said rummaging through the health hazard that he had made of their kitchen.

Evan ran over to a stool and expertly climbed to the top before standing on top of it.

When Harry managed to produce a large cookie. He was rewarded as Evan stuck her small hand in the chocolate powder and rubbed it into his face, giggling as she did it.

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth to keep in the laughter that was bubbling in her chest at the small girls antics.

When Evan was done she took her cookie and jumped off the counter, landing gracefully on her feet while taking large bites of her cookie.

Harry let out a loud laugh and looked at Hermione who was staring wide eyed at the spot where Evan had jumped.

"when did she start jumping off the counter?" Hermione asked in awe.

"The other day, you were with Zabini when she first did it and she's been jumping from random places ever since. She's gave Ron a good fright when she jumped off his shoulders and onto the sidewalk so she could attempt to run into the middle of a busy street with her arms stretched open." Harry said as he opened up the oven to check on whatever was there.

Hermione shook her head in wonder before looking up again quickly; Harry could almost see the light bulb in her head flashing on.

"oh where is Ron? I've got this new dragon pendant from Romania that curses the wearer to slowly start thinking like a dragon. I wanted to know if he could ask his brother about it" Hermione said thinking.

"well he was meeting with his quidditch team today, I guess they start training again soon since games are going to start. He should be back soon, we haven't started on his room yet and he's been sleeping on the couch for half a month" Harry said.

The truth was that he only slept on the couch when Hermione wasn't spending the night with Blaise, but Hermione had always been one for her privacy so they decided to not mention it

"Oh yeah… by the way Pansy says thank you for the sweets that you sent her, she said they were utterly magnificent and wouldn't mind a few more" Hermione said walking over and dipping her finger in the bowl of strawberry jam.

"oh good, I'll send her another basket with this batch then. I feel bad that her husband cheated on her, hope she feels better with these" Harry said looking pleased.

"well she did curse the guy 6 times and I heard they're unable to find a cure for a few of them…oh you should add in a few of those chocolate-coffee cookies for Blaise, Pansy said he devoured the two that you gave her last time" Hermione said giggling slightly.

"Whatever keeps your boyfriend happy, I'm glad to help" Harry said grinning at her.

"And she also said that her pumpkin oatmeal raisin pasty mysteriously vanished and she knew Blaise didn't take it because he hates raisins, so you might want to add an extra one for Malfoy" Hermione said smirking when Harry's eyes widened with hope.

"what's that smirk? I say you've been around those ex-Slytherins a bit too long" Harry said turning his attention to his mixing.

"Well I'm off to take a long hot bath and change into my comfy pajamas and I expect a strawberry-crème pasty when I return" Hermione said in mock seriousness before laughing.

"So many orders, I feel like I should start charging people" Harry muttered to himself as he tasted his batter and nodded his head in approval.

He then looked up again when he heard a crack only to see Ron standing in the middle of his kitchen trying to balance a large stack of boxes in his arms.

"Ron?" Harry asked, briefly wondering if he should help his friend or keep mixing the oatmeal batter.

"Hey Harry" Ron said setting the large stack down on the one clear piece of counter left in the kitchen.

"What is all that?" Harry asked trying to see what the boxes were.

"well since I was close, I decided to stop by Diagon Alley and I picked up a few games for Evan. I got her a set of wizard chess, exploding snap, magical checkers… and this quidditch board game" Ron said smiling proudly.

Ever since he realized that Evan was more likely to tackle him with a hug than murder him in his sleep he had grown attached to her, much like Hermione and Harry had.

"you got a three year old exploding snap?" Harry asked slightly worried about having explosions around the little girl.

"My brothers started playing it with me when I was two… and Ginny started playing chess before she could talk properly, might as well teach the kid early so she can be ready for her days at Hogwarts" Ron said shrugging.

"might as well" Harry said laughing.

"ah where is that little kneazle anyway? I'm surprised she isn't in here hording all the chocolate chips for herself" he said taking a piece of cake.

"Oh she's been in here already for her share but she should be back for more" Harry said as he plopped mounds of dough onto a baking sheet.

"Hey I saw Seamus today at the Leaky cauldron and he wanted to know if we wanted to go play quidditch with him and Dean on Saturday, so I said yeah" Ron said through a mouthful of cake.

"yeah ok, its been a while since I last flew. We'll just get Hermione to watch Evan" Harry said pulling out a tray of finished muffins and replacing it with cookies.

"I'm going to go put this stuff away" Ron said picking up the stack of boxes again.

"All right, when I'm done in here and when 'Mione gets out of her bath we should start on your room" Harry called after him.

"All right" Ron yelled in reply.

* * *

A few hours later Evan watched with unmasked amazement as she watched her three guardians wave around sticks and make things appear and change out of nowhere.

Tugging on Hermione's pant leg she caught the attention of the brown haired woman.

"How do you do that?" she asked practically bursting with curiosity.

"It's called magic, and we went to school and learned it" Hermione said smiling as she waved her wand and surrounded the little girl with floating multicolored sparkles that burst when she touched them.

Evan shrieked and laughed merrily as she played with the magical sparkles and Hermione went back to transfiguring Ron a bookshelf out of a toothpick.

"Will I get to learn how to do magic?" Evan asked as she clapped her hands trying to catch a sparkle in between her hands only to have it burst through her fingers.

"Yep, when you turn 11 you get to go on a big red train and go to a beautiful castle where they teach all of kinds of magic things" Hermione said smiling when Evan's eyes lit up with excitement as she continued to play letting Hermione finish her work.

After a while they finally finished and Ron feel onto his new bed happily.

"thanks guys, as comfortable as the couch is, this is so much better" he said sighing happily.

"yes well, it was over due anyway, Come on Evan its time for bed" Hermione said picking Evan up and strolling out of the room.

"Hey Harry, when is Evan's birthday?" Ron asked Harry who collapsed on a fluffy arm chair by the window.

"I don't know, McGonagall said they couldn't determine it and Evan forgot when they obliviated her" Harry said sadly.

"oh" Ron said quietly.

"well I'm to bed, gnight" Harry said getting up and walking to the door.

"gnight mate" Ron replied.

**I've seen like 4 very small kids attempt to run into the middle of the street in front of a car with their arms stretched open. It's scary!**

**:) review!**


End file.
